We Learn Something New Everyday
by Peggy Rush
Summary: Anne is a girl whom stowed away on Hook's ship. Meeting Peter and becoming a lostgirl can be the start of something new. This is a really long chapter . Enjoy, please comment!
1. Bored, Then the Codfish and a Girl

(Words in _italics _are fairies talking or Peter's thoughts.)

_Even_ with the company of Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys, Peter still felt somewhat

lonely. Hook had left Neverland for a few days and all Peter could do was try to figure

out where he was as he looked at the shipless waters that surrounded the island. After a

while he got bored and decided to return to the lost boys and see what they were up to. He

flew to Hangman's Tree only to find it deserted.

He looked around, not a lost boy in sight. No Nibs shouting at Slightly to return

his slingshot. No Cubby asking if it was time to eat yet. He paused to think for a moment.

_Hook isn't here, they probably went hunting. _At that moment he felt a poke on his back

and turned around to see Nibs running away through his escape hole shouting,

"Tag! No flying allowed!" Peter hated when they applied the no flying rule, but he

hated to let him get away so easily, after all he got caught off guard. At that Peter blasted

through the escape hole and chased after him. In no time Nibs got cornered into a small

pond where he had no choice but to let Peter tag him.

"Tag, your it!" Peter shouted triumphantly.

"That ain't fair your legs are longer." Nibs retorted.

"Then why'd you tag me?"

" You weren't looking and besides I couldn't find Tootles." Just then little Tootles

peeked out of a bush, innocently looking at Nibs whom had just said his name. Tootles

being the youngest, therefore the slowest was easiest to tag. Without thinking it twice

Nibs jumped at the tiny boy in the skunk suit and tagged him. Not even being able to say

his own name Tootles quietly looks up at Peter. Taking sympathy on the little skunk he

crouches down and draws out his hand letting Tootles tag him. Once again he dashed off,

this time near the Indian camp where he immediately found Cubby eating what seemed to

be berries.

"Tag!"

"Hey I was on times," he said as he licked off berry juice off his fingers, "And

we've been playing all morning I'm bored." Peter then realized that he had been at the

shoreline all morning.

"Alright lost boys fall in!" Peter commanded .

"Slightly!"

"Cubby!"

"The Twins!"

"Nibs!" They all saluted in line, all except for Tootles. Peter turned around to see

The little guy napping on the floor next to a palm tree. "Here's an idea why don't we go

home and take a wink and maybe later we'll catch us a bear." Peter suggested. Peter's

idea was followed by _Yeah! _s and_ Hooray!_ s and soon they marched home to Hangman's

Tree. Not long after everyone got into their hammocks or beds made of hay, including

Peter who rested on his hammock. Before long everyone was snoring obnoxiously and

fast asleep. Even Peter who had his mind full passed out. After a few hours he awoke

from his deep snooze, he was still a smidge groggy so he went outside and splashed water

on his face. Then he realized _Tinkerbell!_

He hadn't seen her all morning. He flew near Pixie Hollow shouting

"Tinkerbell!…..Tink!" Out came Terrence, a friend of Tink's.

"_Tink came this morning, she isn't feeling well, we're taking care of her. Don't let _

_her hear you she is in no condition to go out, she'll be out in a few days." _

"_Poor Tink."_ Peter thought. He went back to Hangman's Tree to give the boys the

news. To his surprise all the lost boys were up and ready to hunt. The next thing he knew

the room was filled with giggles.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked.

"Peter what happened to your hat?" Cubby finally asked. Peter grabbed his head

noticing his hat wasn't there.

"Alright, where's my hat?"

"We don't have it." Cubby answered. Peter then realized his hat was missing. He

quickly walked outside to see if he had dropped it there, but it wasn't there. He went back

inside and called to the lost boys,

"Boys, looks like we'll play treasure hunt, instead this this we'll look for my hat.

"What about the bear?" the twins chimed. _Drat. I forgot about the bear and it's almost dark. Hmmm._

"Alright you go on and catch your bear, I'll catch up as soon as I find my hat."

After wishing Peter luck the lost boys left on their bear hunt. Peter on the other hand flew

up high to try to see if he could spot it from above. Nothing. He figured he must've

dropped it on the way near the Indian camp. On the way something caught his attention.

The mermaids. He might as well pay them a little visit to see if they saw anything. It

wasn't very likely for the mermaids to see anything other than their reflection, but when it

came to Peter, they had their eyes peeled. The vain mermaids were spending their time

staring at themselves in the water or rearranging their hair.

"Hiya girls!" Peter greeted.

"Hello Peter!" they all exclaimed.

"Say have any of you girls seen-"

"Your hat? We found it for you." the redhead cut him off as she pulled out Peter's green hat out of the water.

"Gee thanks." said a relieved, yet disappointed Peter. He flew off to catch up with the boys, but first decided to leave his hat and Hangman's Tree to dry off. To his astonishment the boys were already home. They couldn't get the bear, but instead they came back with two rabbits and a basket full of berries.

"No luck with the bear?" Peter asked.

"Nope, how bout you?" asked a tired Slightly.

"The mermaids had it." he said pointing at a soaking green hat with a drenched scarlet feather.

Suddenly they were all hovered by a big shadow followed by a splash in the water. Peter could listen the mermaids' shriek. Sure enough Hook was once again in Neverland. "Looks like the old codfish is back." Peter couldn't help but smile. The last days had been so boring without having Hook curse at him or try to blow him to pieces. Peter's main hobby was mocking Captain Hook, it had always been fun, except for the times Hook nearly succeeded but other than that he had missed it. They skinned and grilled the rabbits and feasted. It had been quite a day for Peter and the boys and sure enough for Tinkerbell too who was probably too sick to notice the nice day it had been. As for Peter

he hoped things would go back to how they used to be. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

The next morning Peter was awaken by loud BOOM! At first he thinks it's the boys having a brawl, but he pulled aside his bearskin curtain to see the lazy boys still fast asleep. BOOM! Then he realized that it was the sound of Hook's cannon. _What could he possibly be shooting at? Fish?_ The silence was once again broken yet again with another cannonball, but this time it was accompanied by a loud shout from the captain,

"Don't let that brat get away!" _That old codfish is must be crazy, I am right here. _Once again the captain shouted, but this time to Peter's alarm,

"I swear, if "she" gets away….!" That was all Peter heard. She. _Jane? Nah it couldn't be….then who? _Peter flew off to the top of a nearby palm tree to get a closer glimpse. He saw a girl running up to the crows nest, being chased by pirates, whoever she was it sure wasn't Jane. This girl, if she was a girl, she didn't seem to fight like one, had wavy brown hair that dangled just below her shoulders, fair skin, and sun kissed cheeks. By the time he snapped back into reality two big pirates had already seized her bringing her to her knees. One grasping each arm, she had been brought onto Hook whom stared at her with a wicked smile, he smirked and crouched down to look at her in the eye.

"So this is the little stowaway who tried to sneak a ride without paying." he said as he watched her try to struggle free.

"We got us a fiery one don't you think Smee?"

"Uh well yes Cap'n if-" but he was cut off by Fisher. Fisher had recently been an addition to Hook's crew, yet Hook treated him like a son.

"I like them feisty." he too crouched down to look at her gently lifted her chin to inspect her.

"What do you know, she's pretty too." She still hadn't said anything she just kept her eyebrows still and scrunched in anger. Her dark brown eyes flared at him. Still crouched down, Fisher gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Disgusted, she wriggled as much as she could and spit at him. He immediately stood up to wipe himself, Hook on the other hand was about to strike at her cheek with his hand, until he was interrupted.

"Don't you dare touch her Hook!" Peter shouted as he flew near the ship.

"This is none of your concern Pan!"

"It is now, so let her go !"

"So let her go!" Hook mimicked Peter until the hole crew was bursting with laughter. While they were laughing the girl found the pirates had loosened their grip, so she took a sword and joined Peter who was fighting off other pirates.

"Looks like you need some backup-" she ducked as a sword slashed at her" watch out for the big one!" Before long Peter's arm got slashed with sword. It wasn't serious but it still hurt. Peter winced back in pain. He held his arm and told her to quickly mount on his back it was a weird order, but she did it anyway. She grabbed onto his shoulders as soon as they lifted off. They landed on the sandy beach to catch their breath.

"Gosh you're bleeding, hang tight." she said as she ripped a piece of her raggy dress. She wrapped his left arm with the strip of cloth.

"Um thank you, you know for saving me." she said sheepishly.

"Oh um no problem, so uh is this your first time with a sword?"

"Pretty much, do you live here?"

"In Neverland yeah, but you haven't seen my place yet, that reminds me the boys, they must be up by now, hop on I'll show you." he said as she mounted on his back piggyback style. Peter could listen to her giggle as the wind was whipping at her face and running through her hair.

" How'd you ever wind up with the codfish?" asked Peter

" Hmmm? Oh it was easy, they got off, I got on." she responded.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." she said

"I suppose you'll want to go home after this."

"Why would I want that?" she asked in a puzzled manner.

"Well, to go back to your mother, to go home." he said dully.

"I don't have a mother and I can't go home because there's nowhere to go." Peter stopped with a smile on his face,

"You mean you want to stay?" he asked hopefully.

"If it's ok with you." she replied.

"In that case I'll show you around first!" he proposed. He flew all around and up high so she could get a good view. She stared at the island with great amazement.

"That over there is the Indian camp," Peter pointed,

"Indians?"

"Yup, and that over there is Mermaid Lagoon."

"There's mermaids here? You mean they exist?" she asked.

" Yeah, want to see? I'll show you."

"Would you?" she asked.

"Sure, just hold on!" he said as he flew off to Mermaid Lagoon. She grabbed on to his neck in a way that she wasn't slipping and he wasn't choking. He, for a moment looked up at her and wondered _,How can she trust me so easily she doesn't even know my name! Well to be fair I don't know hers either._

"Say, what's your name?"

"Call me Sam." she said.

"Sam? But that's a guy's name."

"It's for girls too, besides it's way better than my actual name." she responded.

"What's your real name?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell me yours instead." she smiled.

"The name's Peter, Peter Pan." immediately afterwards they had landed. From far they could see the mermaids in the glistening lagoon. She walked closer and climbed up on a rock. As she watched with fascination, Peter watched her bright smile. It was captivating, he couldn't help but stare. His thoughts flowed back to him as soon as the mermaids caught sight of him.

"Peter!" they chanted as they swam closer. He flew to the top of a medium-sized rock so that they could all see him. In seconds Peter was surrounded by mermaids. Sam couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with all the attention he was receiving from them, but all the same she didn't mind. With all the goggling he got from the mermaids he had nearly forgotten Sam.

"Um Peter?" she interrupted.

"Hmm? Oh I forgot! Come over here!" Peter shouted.

"Who is she?" the brunette asked spitefully.

" This is Sam, she'll stay with me from now on." Sam kneeled on the rock to see them even closer yet. One of the mermaids swam up to her ,

"I love your hair!," she said just to yank on it as hard as she could. Sam tried to pull back in pain as the mermaid wouldn't let go.

"Ouch! Stop it!" she helplessly exclaimed. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by malicious mermaids tugging at her dress and splashing her with water. Sam wasn't about to let them get away with it either. She quickly grabbed two heads of hair not caring to which it belonged to, she grabbed it, held her breath and jumped in. before Peter could intervene they had already submerged. In the water Sam ferociously made a knot with the two sets of hair she had grabbed. Realizing she was running out of air she rushed to the surface, to the same rock where Peter was. She had her angry eyes staring straight at Peter.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean, what? I was attacked by vicious mermaids and you just stood there!" she yelled.

" Well, it looked like it was fun." he said as they left Mermaid Lagoon. She quickly grabbed Peter's hair and yanked it.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Well, it looked like it was fun." she mimicked with a smile.

"It actually was fun did you see the size of that knot?" she burst out.

"It was huge!" He responded. In mere seconds they both burst out in laughter. In the time it took them to calm down they arrived at Hangman's Tree. Without warning Peter grabbed her by the arms and flew up above the tree and let her go. She was so shocked she closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. Inside however Peter was there and ready to catch her which he did. He let her down on a nearby bed and let her cool down. She wouldn't blink, her heart was racing. She quickly got hold of herself and got on her feet.

"So, this is where you live?" she panted.

"This is where we live, you're one of us now right?" he said.

"Right, so where are these boys you've been talking about?"

"LOST BOYS FALL-IN !" he called. Immediately six boys actually fell out of nowhere as far as she was concerned.

"Slightly!"

"Cubby!"

"The Twins!"

"Nibs!" Tootles quietly saluted as he got in line with the others. They all turned to look at Sam who was sort of hiding behind Peter. She came out from behind and looked back at Peter.

"These are the lost boys, my crew, and guys this is Sam she's one of us." he said.

"I feel like Snow White with only six dwarves." she beamed.

"Who's Snow White?" Peter asked along with the rest of the boys.

"She is a princess from a fairytale you know, from a story." she explained.

"A story! Tell it to us." the boys pleaded.

"Yeah Sam, tell it to us." said Peter as he settled into his throne which was covered in what seemed to be deerskin. Sam gladly sat crisscrossed on the floor wit Tootles on her lap, surrounded by listening boys. She wasn't really used to storytelling, but she loved it knowing she had an attentive audience. (After a while.)

"And he woke her with a kiss." she told.

"What's a kiss?" Peter asked.

"Well a ki- to tell you the truth I don't really know I've never had one before." she admitted.

"Well then, go on." he said eager to hear the ending. Another few minutes flew by before she came to the ending.

"The end." she said. She had sleeping Tootles on her lap. She gently placed him on a bear rug on the corner.

"Great story Sam!" yelled Nibs.

"No problem…um Nibs right?"

"Yup."

"Yes! I remembered, for a moment there I - GRRRR…." Everyone turned around to look at her. She blushed as she put her hand over her stomach.

"Sorry I haven't loaded in a few days."

"What, how many days?" Peter asked.

"Like …two not counting this one."

"Hmm…would you mind running on berries while we go catch something?"

"Not at all as a matter of fact do you mind if I come?"

" Well…I don't know, I mean you're a girl."

"Is that so?" Without saying a word she grabbed a bow and arrow from the far right corner and silently went outside. Peter and the boys naturally followed. She pointed at an apple tree and set aim. No sooner did she fire when an apple came down. She picked it up, took a bite and placed in Peter's frozen hand with a smirk. Peter like the other boys was motionless with awe.

"Whoa." was Peter's only response. He had never seen anything like that, especially from a girl. Peter snapped back to reality. He looked at her with amazement and doubt.

"Pfft that's easy anyone can do that." he remarked. She simply rolled her eyes at Peter saying,

"Whatever can I go or not?" she said wanting to make a good impression by not challenging him.

"Well…..ok I guess it wouldn't hurt." he said reluctantly. The air was filled with hoorays and soon afterwards they took off. Peter gave her an arrow case with some arrows. They had only walked in a few minutes into the forest yet every time Peter looked back at her and the boys she was always looking down while she walked. Finally he got curious and asked,

"Why you looking down so much?"

"Shh I'm looking for tracks." she explained. Peter remained silent, he hadn't really thought about that. They walked about for a few more minutes.

"Hey Peter!" she whispered. Peter walked over to her as the boys too circled around her.

"Check this out deer prints." she said excitedly.

"They could've been here for hours."

"Nope they're still fresh the mud is still wet, it probably crossed the small pond." she stated. It made Peter slightly uncomfortable that this girl could actually be a better hunter than he was but he tried not to show it. In the mean time Sam and the boys had already spotted their prey. It was deer, the one the tracks belonged to.

"Alright guys at three we fire." instructed Slightly. The boys began to count in unison.

"One." they whispered.

"Three!" Sam said as she fired ,gently killing it at the first shot.

"Why'd you do that for!" Peter exclaimed.

"Even an animal doesn't deserve to die that way!"

"It takes all the fun away!" he argued.

"That is not fun that is brutal!" she argued.

"Whatever!" Peter scoffed. She wasn't going to just let him walk away.

"Ok Peter let me try your definition of fun and see if you like it." Before he could say anything felt a blow in his stomach. The lost boys quietly watched in amusement As he kneeled on the ground she said,

"One shot from Slightly." Next a sock in the jaw,

"A swing from Cubby!" And this continued right up until she had him defenselessly pinned to the ground with his own dagger at his neck,

"And then death with my shot." she finished as she looked deeply into his eyes. She got up from him and allowed him a good breather.

"How'd you like that?" she smirked.

"Not very much." he said in slight anger, rubbing his face.

"Funny, the animals think the same way." At those very words he reacted at the monstrosity he had once found a game. He unwillingly looked up at her and was relieved when he saw her smile. She drew her hand towards him and helped him to his feet.


	2. Roughhousing

**( I'm really sorry I haven't written in ages I had a bad case of writer's block) I don't own anything except new characters not shown in Disney's Peter Pan! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. ****J**

Peter brushed himself off as he looked over to see his own boys with mounds of laughter trying to slip right out of their mouths.

"Hey!" he called out trying to sneak in intimidation but it was useless. As if on cue the boys burst out in laughter leaving poor Peter red as a poppy.

"You got beat up by a girl!" shouted Slightly.

"I did not, she caught me off guard and besides I let myself." he let out in defense.

"Right." she snickered as she passed by. Peter didn't know whether to thank her for allowing him to realize his mistake or to get back at her for his humiliation. Being the guy he was and having the perfect plan to get even he decided to fan the flames.

Bright and early the next morning

"My neck. So how'd you guys sleep?" Sam said unaware of her location. There was no response. She resented the silence and rubbed her glued eyelids. The sun shone brightly upon her rosy cheeks.

"Man! You guys need curtains!" she replied still with her eyes closed.

"Hello?" she called out wearily. *Yawns* She wiped the saliva off her cheek as she reached out for the piece of bear skin Peter had loaned her last night. Come to think of it the surface she was on was way harder than the cozy soft bearskin she remembered curling up in. She dipped her hand in water. WATER? She snapped awake and rolled over in the process. *SPLASH!* She had rolled off the raft she had been sleeping on for who knows how long. *GASP!* She popped out of the water and grasped at the raft to stay afloat. She was in the middle of the freaking water. The water was cold but not enough to make you feel like you've been stabbed all over your body. She was thinking it through. She remembered eating the deer she had caught with them and then Peter had escorted her to a rug made of bearskin. It was so soft she passed out almost immediately. She couldn't have sleep walked she was sure of that especially into a neatly made ra- PETER! She was furious. How could he, what had she ever done to him! This was war! She quickly looked for something to paddle with, but had no luck whatsoever. She tried in vain to do it with her hands but it budged no further than it did while it was adrift. She had no other choice but to swim and swim she did.

About 37 minutes later.

At last she reached the shore and stomped her way to Hangman's Tree. There Peter was lounging about on his hammock, when she entered the room.

"Good morning, oh um did you go for a swim?" he cheerily asked.

"Good morning my butt!" she exclaimed. She was tired, she was drenched and she was angry. Before she could say anything she was swung up in the air by a rope tightening in her ankle. It caught her completely by surprise. She was now upside down and lucky for her she was so wet her skirt stuck to her legs instead of sliding down revealing her under garments. Peter was delirious, he crouched over because laughing was now a pain.

" What, it wasn't enough that I slept on a stranded water bed, now you want to see me dangle like a trapped bear?" she exclaimed now more annoyed than ever. At that he looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What are you talking about?" he sincerely asked.

"Oh don't play stupid, you know very well what I'm talking about!"

"Would you mind a recap?"

"Would you mind a recap," she mimicked, "You placed me on a raft while I was sleeping and then set me afloat how could anyone forget that?"

"I never did any of that," he replied "I should've." he muttered.

"Then how did I wind up there?" she asked without shouting. Peter all of a sudden noticed something on her hair. It was pixie dust but that would only mean-,

"Tinker Bell!" A blonde little fairy peeked out from behind a bearskin curtain. She wasn't sick anymore.

"Did you do this?"

"_Maybe."_

"Tink." His patience was wearing off.

"_Who is she."_

"She's here to stay."

"_What!"_

"You heard me."

"_Either she goes or I do."_

"Is that a threat?"

" _Yes_."

"Fine!"

"_Wait what?" _

"If you want to leave that's fine!"

"Wait Peter I don't really mind-"

"Stay out of this Sam! You could have drowned if you rolled over in your sleep."

"But I didn't and I wouldn't have, why do you think people splash water on sleeping people's faces! Besides I'm capable of swimming in the middle of night!"

"Tink you're banished for a week!"

"Peter!" she interrupted.

" Fine two days."

" _One?"_

"Don't push it." Furious, she stomped her foot and flew back to Pixie Hollow.

"Peter!" shouted Sam from behind.

"What I gave her two days!"

"Well that too. Cut me down my ankle's numb and my face is browning!" With a swing from his dagger he cut the rope and down she came with a grand *THUD*.

"Ow!"

"You alright?" he said helping her up.

"I would've been better off hanging." she said rubbing her ankle. She stood up sat back down.

"Sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Do you really care?"

"Um-"

"Forget I that, yeah I'm fine just dizzy that's all." Peter went over to another bed and grabbed a blanket and set it on her over her shoulders. She was still extremely soaked.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Peter?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so-" she tried. She licked her lips starting over. "I-I-." *sigh* "This is hard." she muttered. If there was anything she hated most it would be admitting she was wrong and to top it off , apologize.

"Look I'm sorry, I yelled at you without even completely knowing it was you. I tend to forget myself." she said looking down.

"I'm sorry too, I got mad when you pinned me. And you're right I guess the mermaids were being jerks."

"Would you mind if we started over?" she asked.

" Not at all." he smiled. She held out her hand and reluctantly he shook it, remembering when he shook hands with Jane.

"What do you say if I gave you a proper tour of Neverland?" he requested.

" I'd like that."

"It's settled then, we leave tomorrow."

"Oh and I'm sorry I called you a driveling nitwit." Peter paused,

"You never call-,"

"I thought it." Peter rolled his eyes with a smile. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The next morning

" Psst, Hey wake up." he whispered.

" Please Sister Cathy 5 more minutes." she groaned.

"What? Sam!" he pushed.

"I'm up!" she said with a jolt. "Oh it's just you, I thought you were a fat nun."

"Shh!" he hissed gently putting his hand on her mouth, "Let's go." She tied the laces on her boots and crawled out of the tree after Peter. She hopped on to his back and then lifted off to catch a bird's eye view of Neverland.

"That over there is the Indian Camp." he pointed.

"Indians?"

"Yeah princess Tiger Lily lives there."

"Tiger Lily, cool name."

"And that over there is Hook's ship."

"It looks so tiny from up here!" she giggled.

"You know, now that I think about it you don't talk funny."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Wendy, her brothers and Jane all talk funny."

"I still don't get you."

"_Like this._" he said trying to imitate a British accent.

"Oh you mean an accent!"

"Yeah that."

"I'm from America, we don't talk like that."

"How'd you end up in London?" She looked down and away from Peter.

"My dad got a job there so we moved, but something terrible happened and having no family here or in America I got sent to a place run by nuns." she said somberly cursing at her slightly watering eyes.

"So who is this Wendy?" she said trying to change the subject.

"A girl I once knew, she grew up."

"Really? Well we all gotta grow up eventually."

"Not me, or anybody here."

"What do you mean?"

"Here in Neverland you never have to grow up and you never will." For the first time in the past few minutes she let out a bright smile, but this time it had a pinch of doubt.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope." assured Peter, glad the sad part was over.

"You mean it?"

"Every word." he finished. As they were flying over Neverland they passed through many countless clouds and in and out of water. Some time later Peter flew up to a point where all of the clouds covered the ground from up above. It was mesmerizing, she had never seen anything as beautiful and breathtaking as this. Then without warning, doing a somersault in the air he let her go. Falling from what seemed to be 1000 feet in the air she let out and ear piercing scream. She frantically flapped her arms in the air in hope that she would miraculously start flying. She was about less than a minute from the waters that awaited her below. *SPLASH* Peter cheerily flew down just above the water and waited for her to pop up. A few seconds passed by and she still hadn't shown up.

The water there wasn't that deep but it was murky. Just then Peter thought of the worst. He hadn't checked how shallow it actually was and then to drop her from such a height. Just then an immobile body floated up with it's back facing up and it's face in the water. It was hers.

"I killed her!" he exclaimed in panic. He pulled her face out of the water she still didn't move. He carried her to the shallowest end.

"I'm so sorry." he said stroking her hair.

"YAH!" she popped out.

"AHH!" he screamed falling backwards into the water. She broke out in hysteria. His heart was racing, he sat there motionless. His stillness and her uncontrollable laughing went on for another 5 minutes.

"You should be sorry!" she said still laughing. Peter hadn't even blinked. She snapped her fingers at his face with no response whatsoever.

"Great I broke him."

Thinking of no other solution *CLAP* she slapped his right cheek. Like a charm we awoke from his daze.

"He's alive!" she cried out in amusement. He quickly shook his head and shoved her back in the water.

"Wasn't it enough giving me a heart attack!" he said rubbing his still pink cheek.

"Don't worry I'm sorry too."

"I take it back."

"Too late." she said walking to shore. She twisted her hair like a sponge to let the water out. Still turned around she suddenly got hit by something wet and slimy. It was a stinking fish. She turned around to see Peter snickering.

"Hey!" she said kicking water into his face.

"That was it?" he said mocking her. She took refuge behind a rock in the water. Grabbing a conch shell and filled it with water. She peeked from behind the rock, but Peter was not there. He was secretly above her with his own water filled shell.

"You looking for me?" he shouted, dumping water on her.

"Cute." she grimly said, spitting out water. This went on the whole afternoon. They slapped each other with fish, ( which they later took home for dinner) and splashed water at each other's faces. At one point she stuck a fish down the back of his shirt. Before they continued they rinsed themselves thoroughly and rubbed themselves with flowers to avoid the fishy smell. Walking on the beach on the beach looking for shells the heard a loud *BOOM!* a cannon ball was shot straight at them.

"Look out!" Peter pushed her aside to keep the charging ball from ripping of her feet. She took a good look at the giant chunk of steel to see that there was a note attached to it. She yanked it off and read :

_Dear Anne,_

_I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier, please don't be mad at me. I 'd like to see you again, I want to have tea again like old times. How 'bout my place? I promise they'll let you go back, no tricks. If there's anything you need just ask me. Please come, I really miss you. I even missed you spitting at me when you got cross! Remember we used to pull pranks on Sister Katherine? When you gave her toilet water instead of regular water. Please come I beg you._

_Sincerely, _

_Fisher _

"Peter do you by any chance have paper?"

"Who's Anne?"

"No one, do you have a paper?"

"Nope."

"I'll write it on the back then. Do you have any thing to write with?"

"Uh I found a pencil about a month ago on shore."

"Perfect! Where is it?"

"I lost it."

"What! Aw Peter."

"Hey it was useless to me."

"Then why'd you tell me about it?"

" 'Cause I think I know where it is."

28 minutes later in a small cave

"I know it's here somewhere." he grumbled, searching the shallow water.

"FOUND IT!" she shouted.

"You gave me a good beating, gave me a heart attack, slapped me and now you wanna leave me deaf too?"

"Not my fault, this cave echoes."

"Then echo more quietly."

"Is that even possible?"

"Just don't shout!" he hissed. Back outside of the cave, on the back of Fisher's letter she wrote :

_Dear Dipstick,_

_What the hell are you doing with pirates! I'm not going over there, you come over here, which would be a terrible idea unless you want to dig your own tomb first! You left me at that prison, you act as if you didn't know me, you didn't back me up and you still have nerve to ask me for tea? I am mad at you. Fortunately for you I do need something, pants. Don't worry I'll be by for "tea" later. Just send me another note on when to get there. Preferably use a bottle or something unless you wanna rip my legs right out._

_Yours Truly,_

_Call me that again and I'll slit your throat J _

"You're going!" exclaimed Peter.

"He's an old friend."

"No."

"Trust me, I'll be fine."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Wha-,"

"Don't say anything." She let out the breath she was going to use.

"I'll be fine just help me find a way to send this thing."

"*sigh* Fine."

**Sorry you've been waiting so long, truly I am. Thanks to all of you out there who gave this Fanfic a shot and to all of you whom added me to their alerts. Please review!**


	3. Flying Bottles

**A little shout out to all my readers! Thank you, and I'm really sorry you had to wait so long I a bad case of writer's block.**

"Ok let's hope it works." she said crossing her fingers. Their makeshift catapult had failed over 14 times and Peter had sadly kept count.

"Here goes nothing." Peter said cutting the vine that held the contraption from launching. He honestly hoped it wouldn't work, but it somehow did and together they watched that old wine bottle fly until *SMASH* it landed.

-On Hook's ship

The bottle had smashed into the mast just above Hook's head.

"SMEE!" he shouted shaking broken glass from his hair.

"Y-yes Cap'n?"

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Captain?" asked Fisher from behind.

"WHAT DO YOU WA- oh it's you."

"Sir I can explain-"

"Not now, Smee get me glass!"

"Here Cap'n." he said handing him a telescope. He pointed it towards land. He saw Peter and Sam on the floor laughing their guts off.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me now?" he said looking at the boy with displeasure.

"Well he he, now you see*gulp* there something I forgot to ask you…"

-Back to our main characters

" Oh God I can't breath!" she exclaimed.

"I know that was priceless! You'd think I'd get used to it by now!"

"Whew."

"So when do you think he'll respond?"

"I dunno maybe in a few minutes."

-On the ship

"So the little rat …is your friend and.. you want _her_ to come.. _here_?"

"Pretty much."

"No."

"Thanks I almost- whoa.. what?"

"Absolutely not." said Hook.

"Why not?"

"I will not have you flouncing about with that.. that girl."

"She's my friend!"

"Well I won't have it !"

"Well you know what? I don't need this!" Fisher stormed off to his room, quickly grabbed a small cloth-wrapped parcel. "Now if you excuse me I have someone to see." he said as if to jump overboard secretly hoping with all his mind the pirate would change his mind, knowing himself he couldn't swim any better than a rock.

"Now look."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you take a rowboat?"

"WHAT?"

"I don't want any trouble (unless it benefits me)."

"It won't be, just this once."

"I don't know.."

"Please I'll polish your hooks or-or stitch the sails.. anything."

"I'll think about it."

"Really?"

"Don't make me change me mind lad." shouted the captain. That was easy, too easy, Fisher thought, but quickly dismissed the thought in the rush to respond. Secretly Hook didn't want the boy to leave, afraid he might ally with his enemy after all he saw potential in the kid.

-Back to them

" So uh how do think he'll send you a note?" Peter questioned, not really sure himself.

"I dunno but I think I left it pretty clear he couldn't use the blasted cannon anymore."

BOOM!

"Not clear enough."

"What?"

"Heads up." he said shoving her far to the right. Peter let go as soon as he saw she was angry.

"Wait till I get my hands on him!" she said choking an invisible person with her hands.

"Why do you hate the cannon so much?"

"It's nerve-racking and loud!"

"How's it nerve-racking it practically gives you a warning?"

"Still you never know where it lands!"

"I can."

"Well duh, easy for you, you can dodge those darned things like nobody's business!"

"Whose business?"

"Forget it!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" she agreed and stormed away.

-10 seconds later

"I FORGOT MY NOTE!" she announced coming back to where Peter was standing.

"WELL, TAKE IT!" he shouted back.

"WHERE IS IT?

"ON THE STUPID ROCK!"

""I GOT IT!"

"GOOD FOR YOU!"

"ALRIGHT THEN!"

"What's it say?"

"SHUT- oh you're not shouting. Anyway it said that I can come over later and that I have nothing to worry about. Say what were we fighting about?"

"I forgot, wait oh yeah …..KILLJOY!"

"SHOWOFF!"

"PUSHY!"

"CLUMPNUG- why are we doing this?"

"It's fun."

"Yeah it feels good." she said. Peter just nodded in agreement. "Anyway about the note," ...


	4. Pants! Pants! Pants!

On the shore-

"What is this game called again?" Peter asked.

"Checkers."

"Then why are we playing with shells and rocks?"

"Because we have no real checkers."

"But that's what we're playing."

"Yes, the things we use to play checkers are also called checkers."

"That doesn't makes sense."

"By what means?"

"You play checkers with checkers, isn't that kinda weird?"

"No! That's almost as dumb as.. for instance tag."

"How is tag stupid?"

"I never said it was stupid-"

"You said it was dumb."

"You said checkers was dumb."

"Well it is, how can you play a game called checkers with things called checkers?"

"How can you play a game called tag where you tag people?"

"Well…-"

"Ha!"

"It isn't the same!"

"You just proved my point!"

"No I didn't!"

"You did so!"

"Prove it!"

"Do you really want me to? I have that answer at the tip of my mouth."

"…No."

"No what?"

"Just drop it." he said trying to finish his loss of a conversation.

An Hour Later….

"We should head home it's getting pretty dark." requested Peter.

"I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Are you afraid of getting eaten alive?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Sometimes people that eat people come after dark."

"There's cannibals here?"

"Is that what their called?"

"People that eat people? Yup. They live here?"

"On the other side of Neverland."

"Is that what this place is called?"

"Let's go."

"Do they come every night?"

"No, not that often but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about." she said cutting him off.

"Come on Sam."

"What are you scared?" she taunted.

"Of coarse not, what are you crazy, I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Goodness." she muttered.

Moment of silence…..

" I don't think he's writing back."

"Sure he will, he probably ran out of….gunpowder?"

"This is boring I'm heading back."

"Ok."

"You're not coming?"

"Well.. no I'm gonna stay until he answers, you go ahead."

"I can't leave you here."

"Nah you go, I'll be fine." she assured. Peter hesitated in leaving, but the night seemed calm enough, not much signs of anything to disturb it so he reluctantly made his way back into his jungle-like route leading back to Hangman's Tree. She rested flat on the sand with her hands around her knees waiting silently. After a few minutes she heard some rustling from behind her. She grabbed a rock and got ready to fling it at her assumed predator. The noises became louder as they came closer. She tried to remain perfectly calm as her heart beat increased with her fear. Suddenly it was all quiet and she waited. Out from between the trees popped out a head. It was Fisher's.

"Boo." he said with a chuckle. She let out a sigh of relief and threw the rock at him anyway.

"Aw come on Anne aren't you the least glad to see me?" he said.

"I am, but it doesn't mean you didn't deserve it and stop calling me Anne!"

"Why do you insist on using your dad's name?"

"That's none of your beesguts." she said punching his shoulder.

"That didn't hurt."

"Do you want it to?" she retorted.

"Suppose not but would you really hit a friend that brought you some pants?"

"You didn't!"

"Give me a hug and we'll see." he said holding out his arms as she ran to them.

"Where are they?" she asked as she saw he had nowhere to hide them.

"Ok Smee come out." he called. Out from behind came the fellow with a parcel in a hand and a lantern in the other.

"They were the smallest ones I found, but I think they'll fit just fine." he said as he gave her the small package.

"They must be really small." she said as she saw the parcel was as big as her hand.

"I had to fold it up real small to make them easy to sneak out." he explained.

"Sneak out?"

"I didn't really get permission…."

"Won't they come look for you?"

"No, he knows I'm out."

"I'm confused."

"He knows I'm out he just doesn't know what I'm doing, which explains Mr. Smee over here."

"He won't squeal on you will he?"

"Not a chance, right Smee?"

"N-no sir." he assured them, taking off his hat.

"I'm somehow not buying it." she said staring at Smee.

"Why Madame I must be loyal to my master."

"Come on, I'm not your master Smee, we're friends." he said at Smee.

"Well if you say so Fish, but if you don't mind my asking, what does he think you're doing here?"

"Well um…Smee?"

"You're bathing sir."

"I am?"

"I'm afraid we must be getting going."

"I'm gonna have to go jump in a lake first then."

"You better get going." she said. "Thanks for the pants."

"We best be off Mr. Morris."

"Please Smee."

"Uh-ah Fisher?"

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Well no sir-uh -F-fisher."

"See? Well I have to go…." he said turning his head

"Don't say it."

"A-aaaa-" he taunted.

"Don't you dare!"

"ANNE!"

"You're fish-fry!" she said ready to attack.

"Fisher! We really must be going! The cod- eh captain's waiting." interrupted the first officer.

"Alright sir!" he said sarcastically, taking the first steps back from where they came from.

"Bye Fish!"

"Later ANNE!"

"Just wait until I get my hands on your little neck!"

"Can't wait!" he replied from a distance…..

**Sorry once more for the all of the time you spent waiting for this chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	5. Pitter-Patter

**I know it's very short and I know I abandoned this for about a year, but my transition into highschool has been a rather wild ride. I will now update with new chapters more frequently now that I have a little more control over my time! YAY! I'd also like to thank all my readers for following and favoriting this! I don't deserve you! Especially after my neglect! Enjoy!**

She slipped the pair of light brown breeches on from under her dress. She ripped the dress's ragged skirt and took off the top of the jumper leaving only her once white blouse, now a mucky, creamy color thanks to the activeness of her day. She walked off into the darkness of the unknown night. It took her a while of walking and trudging barefoot in what she deeply hoped was just mud (which much to her relief it was) to begin to realize the wood in which she was walking in was not at all familiar. The trees were now towering, emerald, solid pine trees instead of the rainforest shrubbery she had passed on the way to the beach with Peter. Eerily enough it was very quiet, a little too quiet for her liking but the moon illuminated her every step and stretched out her many shadows on the ground. Before long the uneasiness began to quell up inside her. She was getting the feeling, that feeling that she was not completely alone.

Back at the Tree

The fish bones lay scattered on the floor in the underground home. The boys sat like stuffed turkeys, all of them with bloated stomachs. The fish Peter and the girl had caught were delicious. Soon most of the lost boys fell into a deep snooze while others were already teetering and trying their hardest to keep awake so that they would be there when she got home that night, but she didn't.

Back to Sam

She finally stopped and checked for any sign of movement. There wasn't any. No rustling of falling leaves or branches creaking. Nothing. She dismissed it seeing there was obviously nothing, and yet the queer feeling she was being watched was still there. Nothing. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. The stirring of the grasshoppers beginning to play their song gave her comfort. The comfort that there were familiar living creatures amongst her and with that she continued her way "home".

Back at the Tree

"That's it. I'm going out to get her." said a frustrated Peter. "Slightly."

"Yessir!"

"You're in charge." he said putting his cap on before making his way out.

"Yesss! I'm in charge." looking around at the room. Everyone fast asleep.

"Not on my watch." he muttered, before gently kicking a snoozing Tootles. The skunk awoke much to his dismay from the rough interruption of his dream. With an irritated expression he placed his tiny fists at his hips and tapped his small left foot.

"Go fetch me my slingshot." ordered the fox. The skunk remained still with his solid angry eyes and his tapping foot. "Don't look at me like that Peter said I'm in charge." he said with such an air of authority that Tootles let out a huffed breath and went for Slightly's sling shot. "My bag of rocks too."

Back to Sam

"Yup, I'm going the wrong way." she finally decided upon coming across a huge boulder that was most obviously not there when she walked back to the Tree. Turning around she walked on back the way she had come. That is until, she heard a twig snap. Grabbing a fallen branch, she walked with caution. Footsteps, she was hearing footsteps. But where were they coming from? It was light pitter-patter, but they were there. "Rabbit maybe?" she guessed. Her doubts quickly vanished when a certain branch snapped and a certain person fell.


End file.
